Shut Up, Stop Lyin
Shut Up, Stop Lyin is the ninth track, and a bonus track from Keke Palmer's debut mixtape Awaken. It appears on Keke Palmer's reissue mixtape Awaken Reloaded is the sixth track. Lyrics 1 Excuses, I don't want to hear no more Cause they've been said over a million times And you're not original at all This is make believe Smoke and mirrors, call it Cris Angel You pretended you were the one Now I can separate from you, I'm done Nothing you can say at all, because... 1 It's been too long Time to move on You think I'm dumb and I don't know So tell the truth 'bout her and you You ran out of luck, and this good Chorus Thought you had all the time in the world, but you don't, you don't Stop sayin' that you love me boy, you don't, you don't I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' Thought you had all the time in the world, but you don't, you don't Stop sayin' that you love me boy, you don't, you don't I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' 2 Now you stumbling, st-studdering all over your words Before you left with her, boy, you should've rehearsed I know you don't mean anything that you're sayin' right now So please save the lies coming out of your mouth (Are you sorry?) Can you get another chance? (Wait, let me think about it?) No, never again Because the last time, you said that the last time And this is the last time You're not gonna hurt me again 2 It's been too long Time to move on You think I'm dumb and I don't know So tell the truth, I'm over you You ran out of luck, and this good Chorus Thought you had all the time in the world, but you don't, you don't Stop sayin' that you love me boy, you don't, you don't I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' Thought you had all the time in the world, but you don't, you don't Stop sayin' that you love me boy, you don't, you don't I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' Bridge You're a liar, cheater, deciever, heartbreaker I won't let you back in my life Not making the same mistake I made before Letting you back in my door Hoping one day you change and it won't be this way There's nothing left to talk about I don't wanna hear no more I can do better without you, that's what I'm doing now So you can keep your apologies cause it's not working on me Chorus Thought you had all the time in the world, but you don't, you don't Stop sayin' that you love me boy, you don't, you don't I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' Thought you had all the time in the world, but you don't, you don't Stop sayin' that you love me boy, you don't, you don't I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' I-I-I don't wanna hear it, so shut up, stop lyin' Category:Songs